Act it out, Kyoko!
by XxDensetsuxX
Summary: Mogami Kyoko is still playing as Setsuka along with Tsuruga Ren who is playing as Cain Heel which is Setsuka's older brother. After the bedroom incident, she can't help but run when she sees him! Suddenly the director introduces a guest star who will be playing as Aoi Chigusa- Setsuka's lover- which is being played by Fuwa Shotaro! But Tsuruga-san isn't happy in the least bit!
1. Guest Starring

**Ah! By the way, I decided to change a few things in the chapters! Hope you guys don't mind it too much!**

**Kyoko: What?! You're going to throw the readers off!**

**Sorry, but trust me here! I PROMISE that it will get a lot better than before.**

**Kyoko: Alright… ****L**

**Ah! And I wanted to thank Matelia-legwll for the awesome advice!**

**Kyoko: Thank you, and enjoy! **

Hello~ Mogami Kyoko here- a newbie actress at LME (Lori's Majestic Entertainment). Lately I've been playing as Setsuka Heel, Cain Heel's little sister to be his manager of sorts; especially for his bad eating habits. Ah, I'm not complaining or anything, I'm just finding a little hard being around Tsuruga-san lately. After what happened while we were alone in the bedroom, when he let me make a 'mark' on him… Something in my chest feel weird… Ah, what are you talking about Kyoko! Ahaha, it's probably because I've gotten used to the role! I had help putting on the outfit that was chosen for me and a bit of wig help from the staff members. Honestly, I've gotten so used to being 'Setsuka' that I almost lost myself in here role! Scary right? I stepped out of the room and began walking towards Tsuruga-san... He looked at me, and I almost dropped dead right there! Was he glaring at me?! Oh no- I angered the demon!

He smiled while glaring is what scared me the most! I began walking the opposite direction when he began running towards me! Kyaahhh~ He's STILL smiling! Run or walk, Run or walk, run or walk- RUN! I began running and moved behind a dumpster… Of course it WOULD be the dumpster, but it is easier to hide behind. I saw the tall shadow of a monster pass; and sighed.

"So scary!" I got up dusting of my leather shorts and began walking back to where everyone else was.

"Setsu." I flinched turning around slowly… UWAHHH! It's Tsuruga-san! I tried walking a different direction, but he stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

He's going to kill me with that devilish smile! I'm sorry Moko, but don't worry; my death was not in vain!

"Y-y-yes nii-san?"

"Why were you running?"

"Umm… Ah, because I needed some… Exercise! I've been eating too much lately, so I'm just burning away the extra calories! Ahaha~!" I was trying so hard to put on a smile! Come on! Setsuka, Setsuka, Setsuka!

"Exercise? You're perfectly fit as you are Setsu. It's not like you to think like that… What's going on?"

I froze, seeing the bite mark on his neck! I blushed, Stupid, stupid, stupid Kyoko! Remember, Setsuka?! Yeah the girl you're playing as?! Do that! Do that, please!

"Yeah, your right nii-san. I didn't want to be a bother to you during the scene, so I went the other way…"

"You know you won't ever bother me Setsu… You're too cute to be a bother." He put his gloved hand on my face… SCARY! He was still in BJ's outfit… A DEATH GOD! No-no Kyoko! Smile with the best you've got!

"Oh yeah? I'm your cute little sister aren't I?"

"Of course. Too cute though…" He looked down on me with a smirk, and I threw one back at him, and held his hand.

Yes! Okay, back in business Kyoko!

"Ah! Setsuka-chan, Heel-san!" The director came over with a big smile," It's nice to see you again!"

"You too director!"

"Well, we have BIG news!" If I didn't know any better, I would've thought his face would become a smile itself!

"Well, we are having a guest star coming, and I would like it if you became good friends!"

"Well, of course director! I'm sure we will get along just fine!" I smiled at him, as Tsuruga-san gripped my hand tighter, I looked up at him curiously… Tsuruga-san?

"Great! Well, you can come in now!"

I starred in horror as the boy in my childhood… The one that crushed my dreams walked over to us with a grim look on his face. That blonde hair that I wanted shaved off… There was no mistaking it!

"This is Fuwa Shotaro! He is going to be playing in our series. We all thought he would be a great improvement in the new drama we're making with Setsuka-chan!

Wait… New drama? Why am I suddenly in it? (Here Kyoko is referring to Setsuka)

"Yo!" he glanced at me and grinned," Hello Setsuka-chan, nice to meet you." Then he took a step closer

"Now that I look… You're pretty cute! Maybe we could go out to dinner sometime?" he was gripping my chin, like I was some shoujo girl!

"Hmph. I doubt it. I'd rather spend all my time with Nii-san."

Why is Shotaro here?! He's not an actor!

"Isn't that right, Nii-san?" he nodded and pulled me to him. He smelled really good… I felt calmer…

"Hey. Who's this guy?"

"Ah! This is Cain Heel, a famous actor from England. He starred in Tragic Marker."

Nii-san glared at him and Sho glared back," What's your problem?"

"_Tsk. You make me sick you trash."_ He responded to Shotaro in English… Did Shotaro even know it?

"… What did he just say?!"

Guess not…

"You don't get it? You're as useful as a piece of trash." I looked to Nii-san," Was I right?"

He nodded once again.

"WHAT?!"

"Ah! Mr. Fuwa! Please calm down! He isn't used to Japanese customs!"

"I don't care! That doesn't mean anything to me!"

Nii-san pulled me to his other side so I couldn't see Shotaro," Nii-san? You don't like him?"

"He just disgusts me. Don't go near him without me around, Setsu."

I didn't plan on it…

"Ah! Director!"

"Hmm? Ah, what is it Kyoko-Chan?"

"When did I get into this new drama?"

"Oh yes! Sorry for not explaining! You see, Lori-san recommended you for the drama."

"Takarada-san? Why would he-"

"He told me to 'spice' things up… A very interesting person… I hope you don't mind being in it though!"

"Ah, no. It's completely fine, don't worry."

"Great!"

I watched him walk away and I let out a sigh," Although it would've be nice to know sooner… Although 'Setsu' would be happy because then she wouldn't be separated from Cain…"

But WHY Shotaro?!


	2. Illness

"Setsu… Where have you been?"

I walked in the hotel room shutting the door immediately seeing Nii-san in the chair.

"Ah, I went to buy bread we were out. Sorry." I put the bag down and walked over to him," Did I keep you waiting?"

"Yes. I was waiting for you to get here."

He hasn't eaten has he…?

"Hold on. Let me make dinner." I got up just as he did and walked over with me towards the counter.

"Do you like that guy?"

"Oh, the blonde? He's not my type…" I turned around so that I could see his face," Nii-san is the only one for me."

DEFINITLY not my type! Just thinking about him makes me want to punch something.

"Better be."

I smirked turning back to the stove," It should be done soon."

"Setsu. When you saw that guy, you tensed up. Why?"

And there is the question I knew he'd ask! I hate Shotaro so much, I didn't even realize that, but Cain did!

"Because he was flirting with me. It disgusted me."

"I see…"

Awkward… DING! Ah, good it's done!

I set the food on the table in front of us and watched him eat…

"Is it good?"

He looked up," Yeah."

"Good."

I couldn't help wondering why Shotaro was there. There were so many other actors that could have come, why Shotaro?

An improvement to the drama…?

I clenched my cup… Who on this Earth would want HIM in a drama?! He sucks at acting!

"Ah… Setsu?"

"Ah! Yes?"

"Your fingers are turning white…"

I looked at my hand. AH! He's right. I let go of it immediately and sighed," Sorry."

"… Don't worry about it. With his third-rate acting, he should only get a small part in the drama."

"Nii-san…"

Was that Tsuruga-san talking…? Or was it Cain?

Why can't I even tell anymore? He must've noticed how uncomfortable I was… I blushed a little as he touched my face," So cute."

"Haha… Nii-san."

I looked into his eyes… So pretty. Although they were blue from playing as Cain Heel, he's still really…

Huh?! Why am I thinking like that?! What's wrong with you Kyoko?!

"Setsu…" my eyes averted back to Nii-san's immediately and again he was starring right through me.

My chest pounded as he moved closer to me," Nii-san…?"

BANG! I jumped and looked at the door… Shotaro! He was out of breath, and his shirt was a bit wet with sweat… Did he run here?

"YOU! I found you!" he began walking in when both I and Nii-san got up.

"What do you want?" I glared at him standing beside Nii-san. If he's this out of breath it must be for a good-

"I didn't get to say my part on the conversation!"

Nope… Never mind. Stupid Shotaro!

"Anyway! You are Japanese no matter what anyone says!" he pointed at Nii-san angrily. And I swatted it away," Nii-san is Half-British and half-Japanese."

"Ha! Then why can't he speak Japanese?!"

I sighed looking to Nii-san," See? Not my type."

"Huh? What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. Anyway, is that all you wanted to say? I don't want Nii-san's air to be infected by your stupidity."

Shotaro glared at me," Infected? He should be honored to have me in his presence!"

I want to strangle him! So self-conceited!

"Honored? You just broke into our hotel room."

"I'll leave for now. But I swear next time, I'll be the one throwing that-"he pointed to Nii-san," trash back to his homeland!" he slammed the door behind him. I looked up at Nii-san,"…"

"What an idiot."

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" he sighed," Yes. People like him are always trash."

I giggled," True."

So now… We're all alone? My chest pounded once again… It feels familiar…

"Setsu… Your eyes are getting red. Let's go to sleep."

"Okay…"

That night… Was another one where I couldn't sleep at all. My hands were sweaty and my face was so red. What is wrong with me? Am I sick? Now isn't the time to get sick, Kyoko! And now with Shotaro here, it's going to get really intense… I need to calm down, and keep up my Setsu act. If Shotaro finds out it's me… I'll die! Although it is pretty fun being in Setsu act while talking to him. I get to act mean to him with my act on! I grinned a bit at the thought and turned over so I could see Tsuruga-san. He looks so peaceful, when he sleeps… I unconsciously saw my hand reach up and put it back down. What was I about to do?! Oh no, Kyoko! You really ARE sick!

What illness do I have though?


	3. Kiss

"Setsu?"

"Hmm? What is it Nii-san?"

"Your eyes are still red."

Ahaha… I'm sure they are! The feeling in my chest kept me up all night…

"I'm fine, don't worry."

He kept staring at me… Was he worried?

"Ah, if it isn't the Heel siblings."

Ugh… Again? Can't he just leave us alone?!

Shotaro looked at me and handed me a booklet, "Here."

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's your script." I took it reluctantly and looked at it," How boring… Where is Nii-san in this? And who's Aoi?"

"Your brother isn't in this one for a while. It's dealing with you, and me."

"Huh?" Oh yeah… Setsu was put into a drama.

I looked at it with a long boring sigh," I don't want it."

"What?! It's your script! Unless you don't know how to act."

I twitched. Says you, you no good player.

"This is for your older… Brother…" He gave me the script and I stared at him," idiot. You could've just give it to him."

"It's fine Setsu." He looked at me, keeping me near him. Then he spoke in English, _"I'm relieved you didn't give it to me. I don't want to dirty myself with your third rate acting."_

"Huh?! What did he say?"

"He said that he didn't want to dirty himself with your third rate acting."

"WHAT?! I'll kill you, you tall freak of nature!"

While they quarreled I sat down and read some of the lines…

_Aoi: Setsu… I love you._

_Setsuka: Tsk. How many times are you going to say that?_

_Aoi: Until you will only have room in your black heart for me._

_Setsuka: But, nii-san-_

_Aoi: No. Only me, Setsu._

_Setsuka: Aoi…"_

_Aoi: Setsu *kisses*_

...What?...

Let's give Kyoko some time to understand the script…

3…2…1…

"WHAT?! K-k-k-kiss?!"

Shotaro walked over to me," Huh? What's wrong, Setsuka?"

He looked at the page I read," Ah… Can't wait for that one. Pucker up, Setsuka." He walked away as I turned into a statue. Nii-san walked over," Setsu?"

I hid the script, putting it behind me. What would Nii-san do if he knew about it?!

"Setsu…?"

"Ahh… Umm…"

"Give me the paper."

I sighed giving into his stare. I can never win against this monster! I took the script out handing it too him," Ah, Nii-san, I'm sure we won't really have too… Well…" I can't say it! I blushed…

"…"

"Nii-san?"

I turned towards him," AH! Nii-san froze?! Nii-san?!"

He looked at the script and to me," Setsu…"

"Ah… Yes Nii-san?"

"When the hell did you get a boyfriend?"

"Ah... Wait, boyfriend?!"

Honestly, I'd like to know too! Setsu has a boyfriend?!

"Aoi… Chigusa."

Ahaha… That explains the scripts kiss scene… Who's playing as Aoi Chigusa though?

"Setsu."

Oh yeah! I forgot he asked me a question! But what am I supposed to say?!

"Well… Um, you see-"

"All right! We are practicing scripts!" the director called out across the room. Saved again!

We sat in a circle. And Shotaro sat next to me… I want to pull the chair out from under him…

"Alright! Let's start from the beginning. This is only a practice run. We'll do Setsuka and Aoi first. Then we'll move to Cain and Aoi."

I got up to the set and looked to see who was going to play as Aoi.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

SHOTARO?! WHY?! I glared at him as he walked up next to me," What?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm playing as Aoi."

…Have I been tricked somehow? In some weird twisted way?

"Alright… Lets do… Page three and four."

Three and four… Alright, you can do this, Kyoko! Ignore it! Ignore it!

"And… Start!"

I opened my eyes imagining like it was all real.

"Aoi…"

"Setsu… I really can't stand it anymore…"

"What do you want Aoi?"

"I want your heart."

"Hm? My heart? Tsk, I can't give that to you, so leave."

"No. I want it, so give it to me."

Shotaro's actually pretty good… It pisses me off!

"I told you no, so leave, Aoi!"

"No. I love you Setsu."

"Aoi… You know I-"

"I will take you from your brother if I must. I'll make you forget everything about that guy."

"Aoi. I love my brother…"

"I love you more than he would."

Honestly… His character is pissing me off too!

"Aoi…" I didn't realize Shotaro had moved right in front of me, and wrapped his arm around my waist… I"LL KILL HIM!

"Setsu… Be mine, forever. Let's run away together."

"But-"

"If you say no… Then I'll just kidnap you." He was breathing on my neck! No, no! Come on Kyoko! Calm down, and just go with it! Wait… I'm going to hate this, but… Maybe I can throw him off!

I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck," Aoi. So selfish, wanting to run away together… You know Nii-san will just hunt me down again. Idiot."

Shotaro kept staring… I smirked, got him. I moved away from him.

"Ah… Fuwa-san… Your next line." The director pointed to the script and I couldn't help my laugh," … Idiot."

After we rehearsed our scripts, Nii-san walked over to me," Setsu."

"Yeah, Nii-san?"

"What were you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"… When you were acting…"

Oh god! I totally forgot Tsuruga-san was there!

"Trying to get it over with quicker. I wanted to spend time with you more, so I-"

"Really? Don't touch him again, got it?" he pulled me to him, and dragged me with him," N-nii-san?!"

Wait, I know what he's doing. This happened before! I stopped forcing him to turn around, and wrapped my arms around him," What's wrong Nii-san?" I grinned," Are you perhaps… Jealous?"

He smiled," Yes. I'm burning with jealousy. Don't let anyone but I touch you." Suddenly he took me by surprise… And kissed me?!

"Come along Setsu." I stood there… I think I know what this feeling is…

Is it…

Perhaps…

…Love…?


	4. Close

… What's wrong with you, Kyoko?! Why is your heart beating a hundred times a second? Why is your face burning a color of red? Why is your mind completely blank?!

UWAHHH! I can't think anymore! AH! Did Tsuruga-san put some type of spell on me?! No, no! He wouldn't do that- I respect him!

I sat up in the chair watching the birds flying around outside. I really need to go to the doctor or something… This needs to stop! I can't become sick like this EVERY TIME I see Tsuruga-san's face! Hmm… Maybe I need some cold medicine or something?

"Setsu."

AND THE DEVIL APPEARS!

"Ah! N-N-Nii-san!"

"Setsu. Are you not feeling well?"

"I think I just got a little cold."

I can't tell him I get sick every time I see his face! I'll be killed!

"Really?" he put his head to mine… Oh no…

"You seem fine to me…"

"Ahaha… Really, Nii-san?"

"… Come here." He lifted my chin, leaning in towards me!

"Ah… NO!" I pushed him back with a blush.

"Ah… It's because I'm really sick! I don't want Nii-san to get it either! I-I'll just go lie down! Okay?!"

"Umm…"

I ran out of the lounge into the bathroom… Oh no… Even when Setsuka is sick, she is supposed to always want to be with her brother! I'll be scolded later… Ugh… What do I do? I can't keep this up…

"Come on… Setsuka, Setsuka, Setsuka…!"

I opened my eyes taking in a deep breath. Alright, you can do this, Kyoko! I walked out of the bathroom, back into the room where Nii-san was…

"Nii-san?"

Ah… He's not here. Where'd he go?

"Nii-san?"

"Ah, it's you."

ANOTHER DEVIL APPEARED! Shotaro!

"Oh, it IS you."

"Hey, don't say that like you're so disgusted."

"Can't help it."

"Hmm… So where did your brother run off too?"

"That's where I'm headed, so move." I glared at him, as he did to me…

I want to kill you!

"You really are quite the woman, aren't you?"

"Huh? Move, will you? I need to find Nii-san."

He pushed me back," I don't think so. I want to know something."

"I don't plan on answering you."

"Then I'll make you-"

"Setsu."

AH! Tsuruga-san! He gave me a glance… Was he holding…? Medicine?

"Move." He pushed Shotaro out of the way, and moved in front of me," Are you feeling alright, Setsu?"

"Y-yeah… Nii-san."

"HEY! How many times are you just going to ignore me?!"

He went out of his way to get medicine for me… I still don't know if it was from Cain or Tsuruga-san… My heart skipped a beat," Thank you Nii-san."

"I need to take care of my cute little sister, don't I?"

"Ahaha-"I grabbed his hand unconsciously…

"Setsu. I want you to take the medicine anyway. I don't want you to get sick."

"Alright…" he glanced at me and smirked," Much too cute… It almost kills me."

"HEY!"

Nii-san turned around, with a killing intent," It seems you won't take me seriously. I've given you a warning already. I wasn't joking. I will rip your arms off if you keep annoying us."

"Ah… Nii-san… Is this necessary?"

He held the spoon out to me…

"What's wrong? I'm spoiling you…"

He is right there… Setsu would enjoy this… Nii-san put the spoon of medicine in my mouth with a grin," My cute little sister…"

"Nii-san…"

I don't think the Heel siblings were like THIS were they?! But… I don't really care… Lately Tsuruga-san has been really nice lately… But I'm more worried because he hasn't taken a break from the role of Cain yet… What's going on?


	5. Warmth

I decided to call Yashiro to see if he knew what was up with Tsuruga-san… I was worried.

"Ah, Kyoko?"

"Hi, Yoshiro-san. I need to ask you something."

Tsuruga-san had gone to a different room with the director and allowed me to talk to Yashiro.

I told him about the encounters with 'Cain' so far and how 'Tsuruga' wasn't appearing very often.

"I see…"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to tell you!"

"WHAT?!"

"I think Ren has broken."

"Ren is broke?! Ho broke him?!"

"Probably hmself. I heard fro a little bird that Fuwa is there."

"…"

"The silence answers it. Ah… You both are so dense sometimes I want to smack you."

"Wh-why?!"

"You'll understand sooner or later. If anything else happens. Feel free to call."

Before I could utter another word the phone was hung up. That solved absolutely nothing! I sighed slipping the phone into my pocket and sat at the table. I'm REALLY worried. I've one off and on with just being Kyoko… But Tsuruga-san hasn't taken a break from it at all. I guess I'm a bit worried that he'll get stuck like that. Like 'Cain' anyway.

We went on with the 'drama' and I was able to keep tricking Shotaro with m acting! HA, I bet he'd die if he knew who I really was. AHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsuruga-san… I mean _Nii-san_ was sitting next to me eyeing me every once in a while seeming to wonder when I'd suddenly wander off. But when he wasn't looking at me he was glaring a Shotaro as he acted out his scene with a bunch of other actors in a fight scene. Every time he messed up I would feel the movement of Nii-san's shoulders cueing that he was trying to not laugh. I've never really seen Tsuruga-san as 'Cain' laugh. I wonder if he was trying to make Shotaro mess up?

"Ah, Setsu."

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"I want you to put your hand out and close your eyes."

I looked at him suspiciously," Why?"

"Just do it."

I sighed giving into his stare and closed my eyes. I felt a light weight fall on my palm…

"Open them."

I opened my eyes and stared down at a pretty ring with a black gem in the center…

"Wow…"

"Do you like it?" He kept looking at me… My face felt hot as he got a little closer…

"Y-yeah! A lot! I love it! Thank you!"

"…" He grabbed the rind and put it on my ring finger," Always wear it."

"Why would I ever take off something Nii-san gave me?" I grinned making his lips turn up," Good."

My heart beat was louder than I had expected… I hope he didn't hear… But at the same time I wanted him to hear… WOW! Wait a minute Kyoko! Where were you going with that one?! Good thing I caught myself there! Who knows where my mind would have wandered! He rushed his fibngers against my cheek lightly and sighed gripping my hand. The feeling was familiar… A familiar warmth filled my chest. A feeling I thought I had given up long, long ago.

**_Love_**


	6. A week

You can do it Kyoko! I laughed silently in my head blocking out EVERYTHING Shotaro was saying, complaining about the script. Oh jeez, I want to do so many things… So many.

"Ah, Setsu? Why are you here?"

"Ah, Nii-san!"

Nii-san walked over to me, his shoulders back, and sturdy… I leaned into him unconsciously as he put his arm around me…

"Setsu…"

"Perverted siblings." Shotaro groaned walking away. I hate Shotaro… But… Tsuruga-san… It's the opposite. Oh no! I pulled away instantly! He looked at me surprised," Ah, um… Well, it's lunch, right? So let's o eat!"

I began walking and he walked silently behind me. Oh I screwed up! Screwed up big time! WOW! Good job Kyoko! You could've let the guy be, but NO, you HAD to fall in l…l…lo-ve… With h-him!

Oh, now I'm stuttering in my mind?! Oh where oh where is the old Kyoko? Where did she go?! COME BACK!

"Setsu. You're acting strangely. Are you feeling alright?"

"Umm… Yeah, I'm fine." I can't believe this… Falling in love all over again? I can't believe this. I never wanted to fall in love again… I don't want to be that girl that is so careless and free… I can't be with Tsuruga-san. It's impossible. Besides, he's the greatest actor in Japan! I only just started a while ago. The future is doomed if we were together. And I could bring him down his status too. I sighed… Perfectly fine.

We rehearsed again with a different part in the script. This time I was sitting next to Nii-san.

"_Setsu… Are you truly in love with this… Man?_"

His voice was calm, but filled with anger, as it should be in the script. I laughed bitterly, _"Yes. I love him, Nii-san. I really do. He's everything I wanted in a man._"

He became quiet…

I felt awkward doing this since I wasn't in love with Aoi as Setsu at all. I didn't feel anything in it at all. Just words typed onto a paper. There was no feeling whatsoever in the lines. But, with Setsu's brother and her talking… I can feel the love between them. I felt like crying for some reason since I had no control over who _Setsu_ fell in love with. I'm getting way too caught up in character right now!

At the end of the rehearsal, everyone let out intense sighs.

"That was… So amazing!" The director wiped a tear from his eye," Beautiful! Stunning! PERFECT! Oh the hurt behind Heel-san's words strikes my very soul! Setsu's feelings for Aoi never cease to amaze me!"

Ah… This guy HAS to be a good friend of Lori's! Nii-san and I gave each other a smirk. He thought so too.

"Alright everyone! We have rehearsed everything! In a week, the drama begins! Or… The REAL thing anyway! Ahahaha!" he laughed carefree. The actual drama was about twenty seven episodes. We only just finished the first episodes script. I remembered mine luckily. Aoi… I mean Shotaro walked up to us with a smirk," Try not to mess up too much."

I glared at him, about to say something. Then looked at Nii-san who shook his head.

"Oi! What was that about?!" Shotaro growled at us.

"I've decide not to waste my breath on someone like you."

"Why you-"

"AH! Aoi! There you are!" The director began calling him Aoi to help him with remembering his character for some odd reason.

The director dragged him away. I chuckled… I LOVE making him look stupid.


End file.
